fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow Reader Meets Hobo Claw
There he is. That skinny, hairless drunk. He's currently surrounded by people who sneer at his appearance. Look at how they cringe, all joining in on his mockery. He know it’s just for pity’s sake, it's the only logical explanation why anyone would even spend a single moment around someone so grotesque. Judging from his scrawny weight I'm sure he's skeletal. No one's ever verified this, but I know he is. All hairless cats are rejects. Those with fur are all just a group of idiots too stupid to take a hint. What's worse is how they then have the nerve to seek pity by diagnosing their hairless cats as Satan himself or beings from another planet. The Shadow Reader watched from his spot from the rooftops as the hairless alcoholic got picked on by bystanders. How absurd that those morons would goad his useless endeavors. On occasion he's had to pass his spot, getting on his phone and watched some YouTube videos. That night, The Shadow Reader jumped down from his hiding spot right in front of the homeless sphynx and he jumped up in surprise. "What the hell?!" The cat said, he appears to talk like a man from the streets, but he pretty much has that Eminem voice. He's obviously ghetto. "Sorry about that, I do it a lot." The otter said to the homeless sphynx. "Uh-huh.. Aren't you a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" "Oh this? Nah, this is my regular attire. Not like the clothes you're wearing, I mean, a black hoodie and some jeans? Is that a little 'normal'? Can't it be scary for once?" "Scare deez nuts." Replied the cat in front of him. "The Dark Reindeer isn't as worse than this prick..." The Shadow Reader thought. He now knew that the hairless cat was pretty much a smart-ass. "Look asshole, I'm just helping you get a better life, and you're really not letting me hel-" "I'm fine the way I am. Look, I got my buddy, Dave with me." He indeed have Dave (or "DaveTheUseless" as he is referred to on YouTube) with him, he was a grizzly bear wearing dirty clothing that slept in the dumpster. It appears that Dave and the hairless alley cat were close friends since they joined the filthy, the rat infested, and the complete dirty. Talk about a bunch of street trash. "Wow, you guys are prepared, huh?" The Shadow Reader asked. "Yep, the world is our oyster." the cat said, "I'm Zachary, but you can just call me, Hobo claw. Hobo for short." "Why Hobo claw?" The Shadow Reader asked, "Is it because your claws has no place to go?" "It's because the world is my 'scratching post'. If you catch my drift. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and Dave have some writing to catch up on." "Wait, writing?" The Shadow Reader asked with a shocked expression on his face, "I do some writing myself!" "Huh, then you're not as dumb as you think. I guess you can help us. But in one condition; you'll need some real brain power and some experience to help us. We're exquisite as fuck." The Shadow Reader followed Hobo to the two homeless furries' lair, the dumpster from earlier, and he noticed that no garbage was present, just a lantern, some lap tops, and some bags from Taco Bell. "Yeah... No place like home." Shadow Reader said. "Yep, it's a place to hang our coats," Dave spoke, "but it's far from home." "You'll like it here," said Hobo, "if you just open your mind and except the other side of reality. Just like Macho Man said; Space is the place so go down that lonesome highway. But, don't be hypnotized, reincarnation doesn't have to be, just keep concentrating on your mental telepathy." "...They're nuts..." Shadow Reader mutters. Shadow Reader watched as they typed away story-after-story; Dave just talked about Nazi's, Taco Bell and Mountain Dew products, it's cliché and TrollPasta galore. But Hobo's work caught the otter's attention. It was like a work of art, a special kind of creativity that cannot be explained. Shadow's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Woah," Shadow Reader said, "this... this is amazing." "Yeah, I get that a lot from my fans." "Wait, you never told me you had fans! I thought..." "Shocking, isn't it?" Dave asked. "The whole internet is my life, it let's me in on it's secrets." "Secrets? What kind?" "Oh, you'll see." This was the beginning, of a very good, friendship, that'll never last. Category:Fan Fiction